


Love Always

by RoseAmaranth



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, IronStrange Week 2019, Irondad, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Pre-Relationship, Sad!Tony, Stephen is selfish, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony loves his family, a letter, i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Stephen is acting funny and Tony is confused.-“Tony...” He glanced up at the doctor, trying to dampen his dreamy smile. When he caught the pained look on the wizard's face, though, he furrowed his brow.“What's wrong, Stephen?” He could sense something wrong, yet again, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Stephen shook his head, looking back out the window and there was another one of his rare smiles. Tony could have sworn there was a hint of sadness to the expression, but it could be his imagination too.“Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful.”





	Love Always

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Themes: Lazy Day or **Their Last Day Together**. 
> 
> Yes, I am late. Yes, this is for IronStrange Week 2019. I only discovered it was IronStrange Week a few days ago and had to catch up. I obviously had to choose the one filled with the most angst. :)

Tony could tell something was wrong. For starters, Stephen was late to lunch because he was sleeping in. Since when did Doctor Strange _sleep in_? Tony was pretty sure he rarely slept. Then it was like Stephen wanted to blow off work and do a load of friendship-y stuff all day long. Tony tried to remind him that the world kind of sat on their shoulders, that ignoring their responsibilities was foolish and even dangerous. 

Since when was Tony the _responsible_ one?

Towards the end of the day, however, he grew tired of the understanding but disappointed look Stephen would wear when Tony had to refuse hanging out because he had a meeting to get to. To try and make up for it, he invited Stephen to dinner with him, Peter, and Harley. No work. No superhero business. Just chicken and potatoes and maybe some grilled green beans because he knew Stephen liked them a lot.

After dinner, Tony found Stephen watching out the window, jaw tense, as if searching for something. There were things Tony should say, having bottled them up for far too long, but he had time to figure that all out. He just wanted to relax and enjoy the night. Maybe dream of nights in the future, not too unlike the one they were having, except he wouldn't have to _invite_ Stephen over.

He would already be there.

“Tony...” He glanced up at the doctor, trying to dampen his dreamy smile. When he caught the pained look on the wizard's face, though, he furrowed his brow.

“What's wrong, Stephen?” He could sense something wrong, yet again, but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Stephen shook his head, looking back out the window and there was another one of his rare smiles. Tony could have sworn there was a hint of sadness to the expression, but it could be his imagination too.

“Thank you for dinner. It was wonderful.” Tony wasn't so sure what was so wonderful about dinner with two rambunctious teenage boys and _Tony_ himself, but he simply nodded and nudged the doctor.

“Anything for my wizard friend from Waverly Place.” Stephen rolled his eyes.

“You need to stop watching TV shows with Morgan. It's bad for you.” Tony snorted.

“As if I could refuse her anything. I'd like to see you do that, doc. Don't think I haven't seen the magic tricks you do for her. The way you let her tug on the cloak and braid her hair whenever she asks.” Stephen fell silent, smiling again. After a long peaceful lull, a crash jerked Tony back into the present. Stephen was already chuckling, turning to see what happened, and Tony just couldn't wait for the bright future he could see.

 

The next morning, he rolled over to check the time and found an envelope carefully placed under a mug of his favorite coffee, which was still piping hot if the curls of steam were any indication. He scrubbed the sleep from his eyes and tugged it out from under the cup, rolling back over to read it. He blinked his eyes until the words came into focus. And then he continued blinking in order to make sense of them.

 

_Dear Tony,_

_Thank you for being one of the greatest friends I've ever had the privilege of knowing and having in my life. Oh, If you're wondering, I'm writing this letter with magic because if I did with my hands, you wouldn't be able to read it. Plus, the ink would smudge as I've been crying._

_Anyway, I wanted to also thank you for allowing me into your life. I know how you struggle with letting anyone close, so I know to be part of your inner circle, to be accepted into the family, is a huge blessing. There is so much I wanted to tell you, so much I should have said a lot sooner, but time catches up with us and never leaves room for argument. You just have to surrender to her power and pray for the best._

_For starters, what you've done for the world, for the universe, but most importantly for Peter and Harley is incredible. I only wish I were half the man you are, but I'm happy all the same to know someone like you. I know you will take great care of the universe. Peter and Harley think the world of you, as I'm sure you know, and would do anything for you. Please use that power wisely! Continue being the father they both need, but remember it's okay to mess up. It's okay to need someone to lean on._

_That's a lesson I had to learn the hard way._

_I'm sure by now you're reading this and realizing this is sounding like a good-bye letter. A farewell from the wizard on Bleecker Street. I hate that this has to be the way I say it, but last night I couldn't disrupt the wonderful night we all had. Perhaps it was selfish of me to rob you of saying goodbye, so forgive me for that. It was one of the better final days anyone could ask for, being surrounded by people you love. So thank you._

_I do love you, and I'm so sorry it had to be this way. Please check in on Wong from time to time. He tries to act like he's above it all, but I know he's hurting. Continue being the amazing person you are and please stop eating that disgusting ice cream!_

_I do hope you remember me fondly. I know I don't really deserve it, and I know how difficult I can be, but it would mean everything to me to live on in your memory. You, Peter, Morgan, and Wong are the closest thing I ever had to family._

 

 _Love Always,_

_Stephen_

 

Tony set the letter aside, tears and anger mixing until all he could do was scream and throw and slam his fists against the window. They were supposed to have more time! Tony was going to say all those things, tell the stupid wizard how important he was to him, to his kids, to the Avengers. He was going to charm him and show him just how _wonderful_ Tony could be. They were supposed to have family dinners and vacations and fight about their stupid sacrificial tendencies.

What would he tell Peter? Morgan? They absolutely loved Stephen! Hell, Tony had loved him. No, not 'had'. Despite how angry and betrayed he felt, he still did. His chest ached as he stared out over the city.

“I don't know if I'll be able to forgive you for taking away my chance to say goodbye, at least not for a while, but I love you too. I'm sorry we were both idiots who waited too long and ran out of time.” He thumped his head against the window and cried for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
